A metal electrode and a metal wire are widely used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) as well as an organic light emitting display (OLED) and other display devices. For example, in a usual liquid crystal display apparatus, an array substrate includes a gate electrode, a gate line, a source electrode, a drain electrode or a data line etc. which are made of metal. Furthermore, in a display apparatus with touch function usually includes a touch electrode etc. made of metal.
Furthermore, in the field of display apparatus, a metal electrode and a metal wire are usually formed by forming a metal layer on a base substrate firstly, and then utilizing a patterning process to pattern the metal layer. Since the metal layer has a relatively strong light reflecting ability, the metal electrode and the metal wire have a stronger light reflecting ability.